Don't Open till Christmas
| alte_nume = | imagine = Don't Open Till Christmas FilmPoster.jpeg | descriere_imagine = Afișul filmului | rating = | gen = film de Crăciun film de groază film de mister | regizor = Edmund Purdom | producător = Dick Randall Stephen Minasian | scenarist = Derek Ford Alan Birkinshaw | narator = | rolurile_principale =Edmund Purdom | muzica = Des Dolan | dir_imag = Alan Pudney | montaj = Ray Selfe | studio = Spectacular Trading International | distribuitor = 21st Century Film Corporation | premiera = 19 decembrie 1984 | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = 86 de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = | încasări = | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 181435 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 0089038 | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} Nu-l deschide până la Crăciun (titlu original: Don't Open till Christmas) este un film de Crăciun britanic din 1984 regizat de Edmund Purdom. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Edmund Purdom, Alan Lake şi Belinda Mayne. Prezentare Un criminal acționează pe străzile din Londra. IMDb:A murderer is running loose through the streets of London, hunting down men dressed as Santa and killing them all in different, and extremely violent, fashions. Inspector Harris has decided to take on the unenviable task of tracking down the psychopath, but he's going to have his work cut out for him. Only the suspicious reporter, Giles, seems to offer the Inspector any promising leads. Wikipedia: A man in a Santa suit and a woman meet in an alleyway to have sex in a car, and are stabbed to death by a man wearing a grinning translucent mask. During a party, another man dressed like Santa Claus has a spear thrown through his head, and dies in front of his daughter, Kate Brioski. At New Scotland Yard, Chief Inspector Ian Harris and Detective Sergeant Powell discuss the murders, and interview Kate, and her boyfriend Cliff. That night, another Santa is killed, having his face shoved onto the grill he was roasting chestnuts on an open fire. The next day, a present (which reads "Don't Open Till Christmas") is delivered to Harris, Powell receives a strange call from a man claiming to be a reporter named Giles, and a Santa is shot in the mouth. Cliff tricks Kate into visiting a porn studio owned by an old friend, and after Kate storms off, Cliff and the model (who is adorned in a Santa cloak) prepare for outdoor photographs, but Cliff runs off when a pair of police officers spot them, and the model encounters the killer, who lets her go. At a peep show, a Santa is knifed, which is witnessed by one of the strippers, Sherry Graham. Harris visits Kate and Cliff, and makes it clear that Cliff is a suspect in the attacks, due to being present for two of them. Powell finds Giles digging through his office, and tells him that the newspaper Giles stated he worked for claimed not to know him. Giles retorts by suggesting that Harris is hiding something, and that Powell should keep an eye on him. A Santa is assaulted by a group of teenagers, and runs into the London Dungeon, where he and an employee are killed. In an effort to catch the murderer, several officers go undercover as Santas, and two of them are butchered at a carnival. The killer then abducts Sherry, intending for her to be "the supreme sacrifice to all the evil that Christmas is". Meanwhile, Harris is taken off the case, and when Kate calls him, she is informed by his housekeeper that he is visiting Parklands, a mental institution. A Santa is chased into a theatre where Caroline Munro is performing, and his body is brought to the stage by a trapdoor after he is stabbed in the face with a machete. Kate tells Powell of her suspicions about Harris (who has no birth certificate) but he dismisses her theories, so she goes to visit Parklands alone, while the killer castrates a Santa in a department store restroom. Kate is confronted in her home by Giles, who she had learned was just released from Parklands, and is the younger brother of Harris (who changed his surname from Harrison after Giles was committed). Powell telephones Kate, and she tries to answer, but Giles strangles and stabs her. Powell hears Kate's death over the phone, rushes to Kate's apartment, and pursues Giles into a junkyard, where Giles electrocutes him. Giles returns to his hideout, which he chases Sherry through when she escapes her chains. Sherry knocks Giles over a railing, and when she goes to inspect the body, Giles springs back to life, and begins throttling her. A flashback is then shown, and reveals that decades earlier Giles walked in on his father (who was dressed as Santa for a Christmas party) cheating on his mother with another woman. When Giles's mother discovered this, she and her husband got into an argument, which ended with Mrs. Harrison being knocked down a flight of stairs. Harris wakes up from a nightmare, goes into his living room, and unwraps the gift he had gotten earlier, which has a previously unseen card that reads "Christmas present from your loving Brother". The present is a music box, which explodes after playing its song, killing Harris. Distribuție * Edmund Purdom as Chief Inspector Ian Harris * Alan Lake as Giles Harrison * Belinda Mayne as Kate Briosky * Gerry Sundquist as Cliff Boyd * Mark Jones as Detective Sergeant Powell * Kelly Baker as Experience Girl (Sherry Graham) * Caroline Munro as Herself * Kevin Lloyd as Gerry * Pat Astley as Sharon * Wendy Danvers as Mrs. Sherry * Nicholas Donnelly as Doctor Bridle (scenes deleted) * Laurence Harrington as Kate's Father * Ken Halliwell as Restaurant Commissionare * Ray Marioni as Maitre d'hotel * Wilfred Corlett as Experience Santa Claus * Ricky Kennedy as Theatre Santa Claus * Sid Wragg as Dungeon Santa Claus * Max Roman as Store Santa Claus * George Pierce as Market Santa Claus * Ashley Dransfield as Drunken Santa Claus * Derek Ford as Circus Santa Claus * Adrian Black as Circus Santa Claus * John Aston as Santa Claus in Car * Maria Eldridge as Girl in Car * Des Dolan as Detective Constable * Derek Hunt as Police Constable * Paula Meadows as Dungeon Secretary Primire The film was labeled "barely watchable" by DVD Verdict, which concluded "There's very little redeemable about Don't Open Till Christmas, but for exploitation die-hards, Dick Randall's productions are always worth watching for a lot of blood, sex, and a few laughs". Hysteria Lives! gave Don't Open Till Christmas a one and a half out of five, writing "Words can hardly begin to say how truly bad this movie is! It is a Christmas turkey (with side trimming of cheese, natch) par excellence!" Note Legături externe * * Categorie:Filme din 1984 Categorie:Filme britanice Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme regizate de Edmund Purdom Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme 21st Century Film Corporation Categorie:Filme de groază din anii 1980 Categorie:Filme de mister